


Humanly Me

by curiously_me



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Backrubs, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Touching, Unconscious Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, they might graduate from back-rubs and innocent touches to something more serious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanly Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two of my bingo cards... ccbingo #26: backrub and avengers_tables: clint barton, arrows/bow/quiver

Clint hadn't been thinking about the way his handler, Phil Coulson, was standing just a little too stiffly. Hadn't thought about the possible repercussions of what could have been construed as behavior unbecoming a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (and weren't they all just so damned pleased to have that acronym). Any of his previous handlers wouldn't have waited, going directly to their direct supervisor and requesting that special agent Hawkeye be removed from their presence.

Neither of them notice when it starts and, looking back, they can't pinpoint the day or time or even where they were that first time Clint reaches out and runs a calloused hand down Coulson's back, with enough pressure to be felt, but not enough to hurt. It's such an easy movement from the archer that no one gives it a second thought and the briefing continues on for another hour.

But even as he's gently rubbing the knots out of Coulson's lower back the senior agent continues speaking. The only acknowledgement he gives is in the way he leans just the tiniest bit towards Clint and the minute relaxing of the lines around his eyes. Clint smiles to himself and refocuses in on the information they are being given.

Clint often finds himself thinking that Phil Coulson works way to hard for a man in his position. He can't remember ever seeing Coulson in an environment even vaguely resembling casual and wonders if he ever leaves headquarters for anything other than missions.

And the missions, oh the missions. Their first mission together, classified up and down and inside-out, Clint could remember thinking that he was going to get his crazy new handler killed first time out. He wasn't used to working in the field with anyone and was afraid that his new found home with S.H.I.E.L.D. would evaporate after he failed to bring home his teammate.

He had been shocked (and pleased) to find that Phil Coulson, dressed to the nines and so very unassuming, was actually a hardcore bad-ass. He had somehow found a position that allowed him to watch the sniper's back and the entry point they'd been told the target would be using. He had made his presence not only a valuable one by keeping an eye on the brewing bad weather, but an invaluable one when he took out the four man team that had been sent to remove any threats.

Even as Clint had been lining up the shot, prepared to eliminate the target, Coulson fought hand to hand with the highly-trained team that had been sneaking along a nearby rooftop. Three of the men hadn't made it off of the neighboring roof and the fourth had only made it three steps towards the archer before falling to the ground, dead.

"Hawkeye, you have a go." Coulson's voice came over the com line, sounding only the tiniest bit winded.

And Clint let everything fade into the background, taking one deep breath and letting it out, releasing the arrow from his bow as the air left his lungs. It was a clean kill, Clint's always were, and they had been packed up and heading out of the city before the ambulance arrived on the scene.

* * *

That first mission was a long time ago and they've been working together ever since. Clint has never felt more settled in an organization and he's sure that Coulson, at least, respects him, if not downright enjoys his presence at times.

So much has happened since that first mission.

Natasha Romanov, codename Black Widow, has joined S.H.I.E.L.D. on a permanent basis, leaving behind the cold winters of her native Russia. Clint is happy to have her on their side... it's kind of a pain in the ass to be running from someone so diminutive.

Yet another scientist has managed to botch up an attempt at the "super soldier" program and created in himself a massive, green alter ego with anger management issues. Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk, is still on the run, but Coulson is sure that they will be closing in on him very soon. With all of the resources at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s beck and call, Clint doesn't doubt it.

Oh, and Tony Stark, billionaire extraordinaire, is kidnapped and builds a battle suit with limited tech available to him, escapes and becomes Iron Man, much to Fury's unending irritation. Clint will agree with anyone that Stark is a grade-A asshole, but Natasha says that he's just that good an actor, that their is a man inside all of the bullshit and that that man is a good man. Clint and Natasha have a bet on how long Fury manages to hold out on keeping Iron Man from joining the team.

During the whole Tony Stark is dying scare, a Norse god falls to earth in New Mexico of all places and Clint packs up is favorite bow and quiver full of arrows. You never know when the opportunity will arise, so why not have it on hand. By the end of the night, he's definitely on Thor's side. The man is massive, dwarfing nearly everyone in the facility, and when he fights the head of security it's like Clint's watching a clash of the titans. In the end, Thor leaves to have a talk with his brother and doesn't come back. His girlfriend vows to find a way to get him back, but in the meantime, Coulson and Clint have been recalled.

Fury's found something in the Arctic. The honest-to-god Captain America! Alive. Clint hasn't had the chance to talk with the guy, but Steve Rogers seems like a stand-up kind of guy. He's all apple pie, boy next door, let me help you with your groceries, kind of nice and there hasn't been a person yet who's managed to not fall for his charms. Clint gives it about a week before Tony Stark is sitting up and paying attention in briefings, just to catch the Captain's attention.

The Avengers Initiative is active.

They move into Tony's mansion and Clint is sickeningly grateful to have Natasha and Coulson with him. With one super soldier, a billionaire genius, and a god (of all things), it's nice to be able to kick back with people who remember what it's like to bleed. People who like to watch things like Food Network and American Idol, even if they can't keep their criticizing mouths shut for more than two minutes at a time.

Nowadays, Clint only has to see the hint of discomfort cross Coulson's face before he's ushering the other man towards the nearest comfortable horizontal surface. He learned how to give back-rubs somewhere in Pennsylvania, he thinks, and it's a skill that has to be used or you lose it. He really doesn't mind, with the way Phil slowly relaxes under his hands, finally breathing deeply and easily as his body lets Clint's hands coax the pain away.

* * *

One day, they might graduate from back-rubs and innocent touches to something more serious, but for now Clint Barton and Phil Coulson are quite comfortable with themselves and each other and the pseudo-relationship they're in. After all, one of the first things you learn when you join S.H.I.E.L.D. is to take life one day at a time and to appreciate each and every day as it comes.


End file.
